supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Mindfucker
Ray Mortimer was just your average college student before the apocalypse hit. Now, he fights for truth, justice, and a safe place to sleep as Mindfucker. He has joined the Unified Society. Backstory Got head stuck in mysterious artifact. What do? Personality A bit self-centered, but he tries to be a nice guy most of the time. Doesn't mind using his powers for his own gains, but he doesn't like using them to hurt people. Powers Emotion Manipulation The ability to '''control the emotions of others'.'' Mindfucker is able to see the emotions of others. He also has the ability to alter these emotions at will. Strengthening or weakening emotions is almost effortless, but removing emotions entirely, or replacing them with others is more difficult and takes some amount of concentration. For example, if someone is angry it's easy to make them less angry, but it's hard to make them stop being angry and be happy instead. Strong-willed characters are harder to influence than others, and can't be pushed as far in any direction. This power works on any mind capable of feeling emotions, even non-human ones, but it is ineffective against creatures that are naturally emotionless. Knowledge Manipulation The ability to '''manipulate information'.'' Mindfucker has the ability to see the information streams underlying reality, and alter them when desired. Though his helmet covers his entire head and has no eye-holes, all the data gathered by his powers is projected on the inside of the artifact, allowing him to have a field of vision comparable to that of a normal human being. Since his 'vision' is presented to him in the form of raw data, abilities that normally affect the senses (such as invisibility) have no effect on Mindfucker. He is able to manipulate these information streams, though how hard this is depends on the nature of that information. Things that exist as information in the real world, such as computer data or a person's memories, are relatively easy to modify or even erase. On the other hand things that exist as concrete objects, such as a tree, are very difficult to manipulate. In most situations, Mindfuck will only be able to manipulate certain aspects of such objects (like color or size) and even that takes a lot of effort. Affecting living beings in any physical way is almost impossible, though he can still affect their minds. Power Limitations Mindfucker's powers rely on sight. He cannot affect what he cannot see. Though it's not easy to blind him or otherwise affect his perception, simply staying out of his sight makes you completely immune to his powers. Once something or someone has been affected by his powers, it stays that way. However, it can still be affected naturally. For example, if he makes a person really sad, they'll only be sad until something makes them feel different naturally. If he erases a piece of knowledge from a character's mind, they can simply re-learn it afterwards. If the knowledge is something important that the character would never forget normally, they will be able to remember it after some time. Current Info ... Relationships Friends All alone... Enemies Not important enough to piss anyone off. Character Sheet Notes *This is pretty much how Mindfucker sees the world from inside his 'helmet' Category:Unified Society Category:Emotion Manipulation Category:Knowledge Manipulation Category:Male